YuGiOh 5D's: The long awaited future
by Animegx43
Summary: Years have past since the Signers has had an adventure, and they hoped that it would stay that way. Alas, they will   soon realize that a new danger is surfacing.


**Yu-Gi-Oh: 5D's. The long awaited future.**

Many years have passed since the last adventure came to the 5 signers. 7 years to be accurate. Goodwin had long passed on, the Emperor's of Yliaster have been defeated, it seemed that peace had finally came to the wielders of the Crimson Marks. But unknown to them, a new surprise is about to unveil itself.

"Security Director Ryuzaki has returned from her trip. Prepare for her arrival."

As an army off security officers prepare for the arrival of the new Security director. They all stand at the helipad. Chief Trudge and Mina are stand at the front of them all as the Director's helicopter lands. Before the Director herself steps out, a young man in black and Vice-Director Lezar both step off first.

"Wow. She sure got popular real quick." The man in black said.

"Indeed. Especially when you consider that she's only 18. Hee hee hee."

After his little chuckle, Lazar steps ahead to introduce the Director.

"Ladies and gentleman, Director Luna Ryuzaki has returned from her important business trip."

Giving her introduction, the young and beautiful Luna Ryuzaki steps off the helicopter and giving a wam welcome by all of the officers. Mina steps right up to Luna.

"Miss Luna, I was told that your 2:30 has been waiting for you."

"Thank you Mina. Lazar, hold off my next meeting until I get this one finished."

"Absolutely, ma'am."

That done, Luna and her bodyguard walks off to prepare to the 2:30 appointment. They reach the Director's office, but before Luna can step inside, her bodyguard quickly stops her, as a quick blurry flash comes down and almost hitting her.

"You're late…and I hate waiting."

Said by a very tall, vicious looking man standing in the corner of the room. He had dark tanned skin, long black hair coming down to his shoulders, and wore all black leather. He walks pass them to pick up the Duel Monster card that he threw. It took him a second to pull out of the floor.

"Let me unsure you that the pay will be well worth the wait." Luna tells the man.

"That's more like it. If there's one thing I'll wait for, it's a nice big paycheck. Just tell me what it is that you wish for me to do."

"From what I've heard, you play with a nasty duel style that forces every opponent to fight you as if they're own life depends on it."

The man laughs as he shakes his head around.

"That's because if they don't fight me at their best, they're actually die really fast. I've left dozens of duelists with broken bones, Duel Runners, and even shredded cards. All for the sake of a nice paycheck."

Luna's bodyguard steps up to the man in horror.

"Who the hell are you?" He asks.

The man simply stands where he is, enjoying the fear that the so-called bodyguard is in.

* * *

_Dear log,_

_It feels safe to say that another great day has nearly passed once more. Where to start? Firstly, the orphans have all been happier than I've ever seen them today. But then again, getting front row seats to see a duel between Yusei and Crow will put a smile on anyone's face. We got a postcard from Jack and Carly, who're still on their honeymoon. It's actually been quiet lately since Jack hasn't been bickering with Crow lately. I'm enjoying it. Although I have been feeling envious of Carly, seeing that she's been with Jack a lot since they got married. I should take this time to see if I can spend some quality time with Yu_

"OH, CRAP! I FORGOT ABOUT DINNER!"

Akiza quickly stops writing in her diary and quickly runs into the kitchen. Lucky for her, Yusei was already taken food out of the oven.

"Oh, good. I thought I burned the food."

"Relax Akiza." Yusei comforts her. "How about getting the kids. Then we just need to wait for crow to get back."

"Alright." She says with a smile.

So Akiza steps outside of the building. It didn't take long to find the children, since they we're all dueling.

"Everyone! Dinner is ready!" Akiza yells.

"Can we please finish this duel, Miss Izinski?" A girl asks.

"You can, but I won't guarantee they'll be anything left once Crow gets to the table."

The kids all quickly put their duel disks away and quickly run inside. Akiza laughs at their cuteness and walks inside with them.

"Hey, Yusei. Where IS Crow?"

"He went to pick up some parts for the D-Wheels, although he probably should be back by now."

A beeping sound suddenly starts. Yusei pulls up his sleeves and presses a button on his wrist band. The beeping stops and a hologram screen appears. It's a call from Crow.

"Hey, Crow!" Yusie says. "We're about to eat. You better get here befor…"

"YUSEI! You got to help me out! I'm in trouble!"

All of the kids instantly become scared, being afraid of the trouble Crow seems to be in.

"Crow, calm down. What's wrong?"

"CALM DOWN!" HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN…GAAAAAAAAHH!"

The hologram sudden becomes static. But before it did, everyone in the room clearly heard a crashing sound.

"Uncle Crow is in trouble." A boy said.

"Yusie." Akiza said.

"I'm on it. Use my computer to trace Crow's location."

So Yusei runs to a nearby door and runs down stairs. Where as Akiza runs upstairs, into Yusie's room. There, she jumps onto a computer and puts on a headphone in the basement, Yusei opens a garage door, jumps onto his D-Wheel, and drives off.

"Yusie. I've found where the transmission broke off. He was driving right inside a duel only lane. You may want to get your deck ready."

"So he was dueling?" Yusei asks. "What was happening then?"

"I guess we can only ask Crow that."

* * *

Yusie eventually arrives at the scene of the crime, where a medical team is already helping Crow. Yusei runs to Crow, now on a stretcher, before he gets into the ambulance.

"Crow! Are you alright."

Barely conscious, Crow opens his eye in pain and sees Yusei.

"Yusei." Crow weakly says. "My…dragon…"

After those words, he passes out. Then the paramedics quickly puts him inside the ambulance and drives off. Trudge walks up to Yusei and puts his hand on Yusie's shoulder.

"Relax, kid. I've seen him damage then THAT."

"Any idea who did this?" Yusei asks.

"No clue." Trudge answers. "But we suspect that it may be a psychic turbo duelist."

"What makes you think that?"

"Take a look at the duel lane we found Crow at."

Trudge points to behind Yusei, who then realizes how much damage the roads have been taken. They are surely no longer safe to drive on.

"Whoa."

"Whoa is right." Trudge comments.

"Don't waste your whoas. That's not even my best work."

Catching Yusei and Trudge by surprise, a pitch black D-Wheel drives up to the two.

"Sorry sir. But this here is a crime scene. You have to leave here." Trudge informs the man.

"Really? Then I guess you don't want a look at my new card?" The man says, after showing them a very rare synchro monster card.

"Black-Winged Dragon?" Yusei asks in shock. "That's Crow's card!"

"Wait! Does that mean you're the one who did all this damage?" Trudge asks.

"That's right. I did it as a warm up for my duel with Yusei Fudo. But lucky me, he's right here! NOW COME GET ME!"

Then he quickly drives off.

"WAIT! YOUR UNDER ARREST!" Trudge yells.

So then Trudge and Yusie both jump into their rides and chases after the evil rider. It takes only a little be of time to catch up to him."

"If you came all this way to fight me, then you've got it." Yusei says.

"You tell him, Yusei. If you can't stop him, no one can!" Trudge says.

"Excellent. Let the games begin." The man says. "Speed World 2, activate!"

With a press of a button, Speed World 2 activate on Yusie's and the man's D-Wheel.

**_Duel mode, set. Prepareing duel lanes now._**

The highway begins to change its shape to prepare for the upcoming Turbo duel.

**_Duel is beginning. All vehicles change to non-dueling lanes now. Duel lanes selected. All duelists move to dueling lane now._**

With the duel lane selected, Yusie, Trudge and the runaway switch lanes. The duel will now start.

"No need to cut lanes, Yusie." The man says. "The first move belongs to you"

"Very well then." Yusei says as he accepts the first move.

**"DUEL!"**

LP: 4000/4000

"I summon the Quilbolt Hedgehog in attack mode." (ATK: 800)

Upon placing the card down, the cute little hedgehog comes jumping out of a blue pordel and onto the field.

"Then…"

He grabs the trap cards Power Frame and Skill Successor from his hand.

"I play two face downs and end my turn."

"My turn!" The man says. "Draw!"

Yusei SPD: 1

Malicious SPD: 1

Yuseie begins to discuss with himself about his strategy. He plans on using Power frame to negate any attack that comes to his hedgehog as well as powering it up. Not only will he have a potentially strong monster, but he can make Junk Warrior much strong too, should he summons it.

"I play the Speed Spell-Overboost." The man now know as Malicious says. "This will raise my speed counters by four. Then they will go back to 1 afterwards.

Malicious SPD: 5

"Now I will play another spell. The Speed Spell-Corrupted Fusion!"

"I've never even heard of that spell." Yusei says.

"It's a rare and dangerous card I found long ago. When I have 3 speed counters, I can perform a Dark fusion summon."

"Yusei, be careful!" Trudge warns. "I've heard of this dark fusion summon. It means no good."

"I fuse from my hand Elemental Hero Avian with my Dark Hex-Sealed Fusion!."

From the speed spell image, a dark vortex beings to form. As the two monsters appear, they get sucked in.

"I now summon the Evil Hero Wild Cyclone." (ATK: 1900)

And the creature comes busting out of the Corrupted Fusion, and takes flight. As it roars, it creates a powerful shockwave, one that causes Yusei and Trudge to even feel it.

"So that's an Evil Hero?" Yusei asks. "I've seen many Elemental Hero decks, but I never knew that Evil Heroes even existed."

"As Wild Cyclone attacks, you're not allowed to activate spell or traps. It also destroys your facedown ones when he inflicts damage to you." Malicious explains.

Yusei realizes at this point that his entire strategy has been torn apart. There's no way he can protect his monster or his traps.

"Evil Hero Wild Cyclone, attack Quilbolt Hedgehog!"

The Evil Hero spreads out his wings and lets out a single giant gust of wind. The wind actually starts to tear the roads up before destroying the hedgehog, and well as hitting Yusei hard, almost knocking him off balance.

Yusei LP: 2900.

But it wasn't over. The hero raises its wings once more. This time, it shoots wind to destroy Yusie's trap cards. But not without doing more damage to the roads. Trudge loses his balance from the attack and destroyed road and begins to lose control.

"Whoa! Yusei! You better not lose to this jerk!" Trudge says right before he crashes.

"Trudge!" Yusei cries out. "You'll pay for that."

"I'll end my turn with a face down. Hope you can keep up with my Evil Hero."

"My turn." Yusei says. "Draw!"

Yusei SPD: 2.

Malicious SPD: 2.

"I summon Stardust Xiaolong In defense mode. (DEF:100)" He summons his dragon, and lets out a cute roar. "This monster has to be attacked twice to be destroyed. I'll also set another card face down and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn. Draw!"

Yusei SPD: 3

Malicious SPD: 3

"I summon the Elemental Hero Stratos.(ATK:1800)" He says as his new hero also begins to take flight. "This monster lets me add a new hero to my hand. I'll take my Evil Hero Malicious Edge. Then I'll send my Stratos to attack your Xiaolong."

From the fans on his shoulders, Stratos shoots a tornado at Stardust Xiaolong.

"I activate my trap card." Yusei announces. "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow will negate one attack, then resets itself face down."

The scarecrow comes up and blocks the tornado attack, then it disappears.

"I'll end my turn." Malicious says in anger, knowing that he now has to deal with a very annoying defense.

"My turn then." Yusei says. "Draw."

Yusei SPD: 4

Malicious SPD: 4

"I summon my Speed Warrior in attack mode (ATK:900). And from my graveyard, I activate Skill Successor. This will give my warrior 800 more attack points for this turn. (ATK:1700)"

"That warrior's attack points are still too low to defeat either of my heros." Malicious says.

"But my Speed Warrior also has an ability." Yusei explains. "Which gives him another 900 attack points when he attacks. Now Speed Warrior, destroy the Evil Hero."

Speed Warrior's attack points raises to 2700 and overpowers Wild Cyclone 1900 attack points with a series of kicks, and destroys it.

Malicious LP: 3200

Malicious is by no means please that his evil hero is destroyed.

"I'll end my turn with two cards face down." This move leaves Yusei with no more cards in his hand.

It's now Malicious turn.

Yusei: SPD 5

Malicious SPD: 5

"I now release my Elemental Hero Stratos to advance summon Evil Hero Malicious Edge! (ATK: 2600)"

His newest demon comes jumping out of its summoning portal and enters its battle position.

"This is my favourte card, as it only requires one sacrifice if you have a monster on your side of the field. Now Malicious Edge, kill his Speed Warrior!"

The Edge jumps to Speed warrior at a fast pace, preparing to slice it to pieces.

"I activate Scrape-Iron Scarecrow."

"Don't bother, I activate the counter trap, Overpowered. This allows my Malicious Edge to destroy your monster AND your trap."

So the Evil Hero uses its claws to slice through the Scarecrow, the warrior, and even cuts Yusei's D-Wheel, creating a huge scratch on it while nearly cutting Yusei's arm. The hero's 2600 attack  
was too much for Speed Warriors 900 attack.

Yusei LP: 1200

"These psychic powers of yours, why are you using them like this? I know someone that can show you how to control them." Yusei says. "She can help you!"

"You still think these are psychic powers? They're nothing of the sort." Malicious explains. "The damage your feeling is from the cards themselves!"

"WHAT?" Yusei asks. "You're using cards that can actually cause real damage?"

"Of course. I've been collecting dark cards like these for years. The Evil Heroes are simply my favourite ones. And besides, they're important for my line of work." Malicious explains.

"And that line of work is?"

The evil, sadistic man laughs at Yusei, knowing that he doesn't know what danger he really is in.

"I'm famously known as Malicious, the duelist assassin! And you will be my 20th kill, Yusei Fudo!"

Knowing who he's up against, Yusei's eye widen as much as physically possible, for now he truly knows what kind of situation he's in and what danger is about to come his way.


End file.
